Rain and Wind
by Ehesister
Summary: Ike wakes up in a unfamiliar place. He receives "advice" from a voice that tell him that he must complete several challenges if he ever wants to return home. Left only with his sword, the shirt on his back, and his wits; Ike must overcome these challenges, though not without the person he least expected.


_I am surrounded by darkness and I hear the rumbling of thunder from behind me. Huh? Where is everyone?! Mist?! Anyone?! I feel something behind me. I turn around to see the mouth of some foul beast that smiles a dark smile before eating me alive._

"Ahhhhhhh!" I wake up in a cold sweat and sit up straight. I strain my eyes to look at my surroundings but all I am able to make out are the outlines of trees.

"Mist? Are you there? Soren?"

"Ah I see that you're awake Ike."

"Who are you?! Show yourself!"

"Relax I'm just your only way out of here."

"What? Explain! Where am I? Where is everyone?!"

"You have been taken here, a land that is unfamiliar to you. Everyone is back in your homeland, they are safe. Well...expect one."

"Why am I here? Who is it? I swear if its Mist I'll-"

"No it's not your sister or any close friends at any rate. That's for me to know and you to find out. Now you are here to face trials, to prove your worth to me. Once you have I'll let you go."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you can say goodbye to seeing your dear Tellius again."

"Argh alright and then you promise to let me go?"

"Yes just let me finish; remember how I mentioned one other person here? You have the option of finding them and together you can complete the trials ahead, although it's not mandatory. Just know that I will not tell the other person of what I told you so even though you can leave, that doesn't mean they can. The challenges will become more difficult as time passes so keep that in mind when choosing what to do next. Good luck, _hero_."

And with that I am left alone. At least Mist and everyone else is safe. At this point the sun has begun to rise. I still have my sword so for that I am thankful. But I still have many questions: Why am I here, why was I taken? Who is this other person?

It's true that if I just complete the trials by myself it would be easier. One less person to worry about. But knowing I left someone else, just as confused as I am, in this unknown place...that would be something that would haunt me to my grave.

I should find supplies, food, and clean water for later on. Maybe then I'll run into this other person. I look around and all I see is trees and shrubs. I see berries of different kinds but I can't tell the difference of which are safe and which aren't. If only I paid more attention before.

* * *

Eventually the sun begins to set and I set up camp for the night. I came across a rabbit and now it lays on top of the fire, the juicy fat dripping into the flames. I searched for my mysterious companion but alas no luck. I hope that they are faring alright. Once I finished my meal, I laid on my back and using my arms as a pillow, I looked up at the sky and saw the stars shine brightly, just like they did in Tellius. Just as I blew out the remaining fire and was adjusting to go to sleep I heard a scream followed by frantic muttering of spells. My eyes widen and I grabbed my sword, running towards that direction.

I ran until I reached a small clearing. I can make out the outline of a maiden who has one hand holding her tome and the other casting the spell, a spell I have come to recognize. The thing that attacked her dies when the light magic hits. That's when I realize that she has been attacked by beasts. I hear I small sigh escape her lips before she collapses. I rush to her side.

"Micaiah! Are you alright?"

She doesn't respond. I carry her to my campsite and lay her beside the now empty firepit. I check her face and I see scratches and blood, although not much. Her arms have many bruises and it makes me wonder what she has gone through. After all she has been attacked and I haven't.

"Ike I see that you chose to find _her_."

"What have you done to Micaiah? Why is she hurt?!"

"Oh Ike I guess I might as well explain myself. Unlike you, I didn't _need_ to bring Micaiah here but I did, you know, to make things fun! For me that is, haha. Except she proved to be more annoying than funny and so I decided to have her targeted by beasts to make sure she suffers."

"You monster!"

"Hey, watch it or you'll regret it! I warned you this would happen after all. My beasts will still target her and now that you are traveling with her, haha I can't make any promises. But feel free to leave her at anytime, home awaits after all."

"...Argh."

I can't just leave her, can I? No, of course not! ...At least not in this state. Ike what are you thinking? You can't just do that because of the risks you off all people should-

"...Ike…?"

"Micaiah! Hold on."

I run to her side and try to help her sit up when she flinches from my touch.

"No! I can do it myself-ah!" I hear her say before hissing in pain. Does she still dislike me?

"Micaiah please, I know that you dislike me but at least let me help you."

"...Forgive me Ike, I shouldn't have spoken to you in such a manner. Not after you-ahhhh!"

"Micaiah! What's wrong?"

Her eyes are shut tight as she deals with her pain and her mouth is set in a firm line as she keeps herself from screaming. She does manage to point to her stomach. I look to see a darker red begin to appear on her clothes. She has been wounded?

"Ah, I'll be fine Ike. I...appreciate the concern but I-ah. I'll be fine. So I'll get out of your way, thank you."

"You're bleeding! I can't just let you go with a deep wound by the looks of it, especially if there's beasts out there. At least let me check it and try my best to do what I can. I am no cleric but I picked up a thing or two from Mist."

"I...I suppose so. What other choice do...I have? Just...don't-ah!"

"Micaiah!" I grab some branches from nearby trees to make a makeshift bed and I place her there softly. The pain must have been much if she just fainted. I wonder what she was going to say. Don't...leave me?

I carefully lifted her shirt and indeed she was bleeding profusely. I didn't have anything to stop the blood so I did the next best thing.

I took off my shirt and ripped a piece of it. I got some water I had collect earlier and used it in combination with the fabric to stop the blood flow. The wound itself was deep and it seemed to inflicted by a blade, not a claw or fang. But if we are the only ones here…? Another question in a sea of mysteries.

Once I finished tending to Micaiah's wound I decided to keep an eye on our surroundings. I used to remnant of my shirt as blanket and put it over Micaiah. True I am tired but at least I'm unharmed. Micaiah and I may have not seen each other as allies or friends but she needs me now and I promise to keep her safe.


End file.
